Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and Internet protocol (IP) telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such wireless telephones include other types of devices that are incorporated therein. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless telephones can process executable instructions, including software applications, such as a web browser application, that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless telephones can include significant computing capabilities and may support increasing wireless communication capability, particularly in downlink communications that provide information to the wireless telephones.
Electronic devices typically generate signals, such as clock signals, that may be used during radio-frequency (RF) processing and other operations. For example, an electronic device may use a frequency multiplier to generate an output signal at a frequency that is a multiple of a frequency of an input signal. However, such electronic devices may suffer performance degradation when a duty cycle of a generated signal is unbalanced (e.g., the duty cycle is not 50%). For example, a doubler circuit that generates an output signal having twice the frequency of an input signal may introduce (or increase) jitter on the output signal when the duty cycle of the input signal is not 50%. Jitter may cause phase noise degradation in a radio-frequency (RF) device such as a wireless telephone.